


Future

by SoulOfStars



Series: Light, Yet Dark [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: You Choose Your Own Path





	1. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is your choice

Build a castle out of the shards of your dreams.  
Round out the edges, or break them as you please.

Create your own beautiful work of art,  
One for every day that passes.  
One for every moment that had happened.

Create your own castle.  
Your own sense of peace.

Create your home.  
Open up a world of wonders and set your imagination free.

Dream until your sleep is exhausted,  
Live until your world is ready to breathe again.  
Become one with everything that you are and rebel against what you are not.  
Claim your world and turn it into your piece.

If you are violent, spend your time on the difference between light and dark.  
If you are calm, break through the peace and shape your future.

Start as small as you want,  
Or dream of the biggest and most impossible things.

You can be everything yet nothing at once.  
Shoot for the stars, and go farther than you ever have before.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become your actions

Start in whatever world you wish to inhabit.  
If this world is not to your preference, dream.  
Dream of everything that you've ever wanted.   
Dream of chaos, fire, and destruction,  
Or dream of stars, calm, and soothing scents.

You may think of one thing and be the other,   
Or you may do something that doesn't characterize who you want to be.  
Kill those actions and thoughts.   
Be the truth.  
If you keep living a lie, then you become a lie.

I lived that way before this.   
I always dreamed, wished, thought of the future.  
I was never in it until I was.  
I realized one day that this is the future.  
Nothing can change that, and nothing can change you,  
Except for you.


End file.
